


Strawberry Kisses Forever

by percyyoulittleshit



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyyoulittleshit/pseuds/percyyoulittleshit
Summary: Kissing, Annabeth had realized, was not as easy as she had thought, she had seen numerous campers kiss before and it always looked so simple, heads getting closer and lips touching, the reality of kissing was different, at least when you are starting: heads clashing, nose hitting, confusing moments when you don’t know where to put your arms and then there were the giggles, and that was without even adding tongue to the equation.





	Strawberry Kisses Forever

Annabeth giggled while Percy hid his face in his hands, his face almost as red as the strawberries they had been snacking on before they had ended up kissing, or well, _trying_ to kiss. It had been a week since Kronos’ fall and since Percy’s birthday and it had been a week since she and Percy had become a couple, a week filled with a lot of mixed emotions: a war had ended, Luke was gone, so many lives had been lost and there were moments when she felt guilty of being so absolutely happy, there were moments when Percy held her hand that made Annabeth’s belly burst into butterflies and she could almost hear Silena teasing her before remembering that Silena would never see her and Percy together. To say it had been a hard week was an understatement.

That afternoon it had been Athena’s cabin turn to pick strawberries and Annabeth had ended up with a few extras in her basket, the same basket that was in the middle of the blanket where she and Percy were currently sitting. They were at the entrance of the woods, close enough to camp that there were no creatures interrupting their picnic but hidden enough from the view of the other campers and have privacy. Privacy, Annabeth realized, was a gift that you didn’t have at camp and especially not when you just started a relationship and you have all your siblings breathing down your neck finding the perfect opportunity to tease you. Of course they could sneak into Percy’s cabin and have privacy, but Percy didn’t want to break the no campers alone in a cabin rule and besides, the Stolls and other campers were pretty much camped outside his cabin ready to sell them to Chiron as payback from past pranks or trying to get blackmail.  And that’s how their past week had been, stolen moments where it could be only the two of them and those were the moments they used to kiss or learn how to kiss. Percy had been the only person she had ever kissed and he was almost in the same boat. The day after their underwater kiss Rachel was walking towards them when Percy had blurted out about kissing Rachel a few days ago, Percy had been a mess explaining the small peck Rachel had given him and he looked on the edge of a breakdown but Annabeth had only laughed, kissed her boyfriend in the cheek and greeted the new Oracle.

Kissing, Annabeth had realized, was not as easy as she had thought, she had seen numerous campers kiss before and it always looked so simple, heads getting closer and lips touching, the reality of kissing was different, at least when you are starting: heads clashing, nose hitting, confusing moments when you don’t know where to put your arms and then there were the giggles, more often than not their kisses got interrupted because one of them started laughing, and that was without even trying to add tongue to the equation. (It would take them a little bit longer to start trying french kissing)

“That was a terrible kiss,” Percy said against his arms and Annabeth laughed harder.

“It kind of was, but I still wanna keep kissing you,” Annabeth said making Percy groan. “What if we take a strawberry break?”

“Eat the evidence, you mean? Since you stole them,”  Percy said, his hands leaving his face and moving to touch the end Annabeth’s curls. “You look so beautiful like this, I mean! Not that you didn’t look beautiful before, I mean you are always beautiful, is just-arg.”

Annabeth had put a little bit of effort into her hair that morning, she had started to make two braids only to let them become ponytails the moment they reached her shoulders, when her siblings had teasingly asked if she was getting dolled up for Percy, she just blushed and denied it. ‘I _just don’t want my hair to stick to my neck when we are picking strawberries under the sun! Gods! That’s all!'_  In reality, she had done it for Percy and now, having him compliment her, well Annabeth was feeling all sorts of butterflies all over her chest. “I know what you are trying to say, it’s okay.”

Percy’s hands were still playing with her hair and Annabeth, in a moment of courage she wasn’t sure where it came from, grabbed his left arm and kissed the inside of his wrist only for Percy to freeze which also made her freeze, her lips weren’t touching his skin but she was still holding his arm and it was her turn to become strawberry red. Percy was looking at the spot her lips had touched seconds ago. They had been dating for a week and were still discovering how to be in a relationship, what they could do without asking for permission (Percy had asked if he could kiss her for the first three days of their relationship) they were starting to feel comfortable finally touching the other in a non-platonic way and now Annabeth was panicking because she wasn’t sure where kissing wrists fit in all of that.

“I a- I’m sorry,” Annabeth stuttered from embarrassment. “I’m not sure why-” She would have probably kept rambling but Percy changed the position of their arms, grabbed her wrist with his hand and slowly brought it to his lips, kissing her wrist the same way she had kissed his. If Annabeth had butterflies before, they were nothing compared to what she was feeling now, the skin he had kissed was burning, she was getting close to hyperventilating, every nerve in her body had woken up and she was too conscious of his skin touching her. She and Percy had been kissing for a while and yet something as simple as a kiss on the wrist made her feel a sense of intimacy she hadn’t felt before, and maybe that’s why she had kissed him like that in the first place. Annabeth was the youngest of her cabin and she and Percy were some of the youngest campers. She had seen a lot of romance and flings at camp, she had seen wrist kisses before, she had always known there was something quite intimate about it, something that had always made her look away blushing but now she was the one giving and receiving the kisses and the feeling was nothing like she had imagined.

“Was that okay?” Percy asked shyly, an evident blush against his tanned skin.

“Yes,” Annabeth said breathlessly, she cleared her throat and looked at the strawberries in the basket. “So, strawberry break?”

Percy nodded and let go of her hand. They ate their strawberries in a comfortable silence, the only noise was the distant sound of the other campers still going on their activities. Percy finished the last sip of his lemonade and moved closer to her.

“How long do you think we have till dinner?”

“Mmmm,” Annabeth looked at the sun which was starting to go down. “Probably like half an hour, maybe.”

“Okay,” Percy said and didn’t move for a few seconds, she could hear him exhaling before kissing her cheek, she couldn’t help but smile at his action. He kept kissing her, every kiss bringing him closer to her lips, she closed her eyes, he hadn’t done that before and she could tell he was nervous, she was too but she was also excitingly waiting for him to reach her lips, and this time when his lips touched hers, she didn’t giggle (that much).


End file.
